Fairy Tail University
by Jaye-Dee
Summary: The fairies go touniversity. What adventures and messes do they get themselves into?


**Chapter 1:**** The Meeting**

_**Natsu's POV**_

I can hardly breath as my tummy turns from the murderous train ride. Transportation really is the devil's work and he is personally trying to kill me. I look over to my cat, Happy, enviously as he purrs away on the seat next to me. Lucky bastard. Where did I inherit this extreme motion sickness from?

"We will arrive at Hargeon in five minutes." I could never be more happier to hear an announcement. Stammering to my feet, I gather all my belongings and place Happy back in his small carrier. The train comes to a halt and I immediately start feeling better. I rush off the train before anything can stop me.

_**Lucy's POV**_

_I'm not even sure why I need all this. _Getting into Fairy Tail University must be really hard if I need my own extremely **expensive **telescope. I hope they sell the required one in this shop.

"Excuse me sir, do you perhaps have this in your stock?. I hand the shop keeper the piece of paper with all the details on.

"Of course, follow me." I rush with the shop keeper up a few stairs and we arrive on a floor with a whole bunch of telescopes. _WOW_. I never knew studying astronomy would require all this wonderful equipment. The shop keeper brings me the required telescope and we walk back to the cash register.

" That would be two-hundred thousand jewels." Says the shop keeper. I nearly faint and my brain starts short circuiting. "Could you repeat that please? It sounded like you said that it costs two-hundred thousand jewels." The shop keeper gives me a bright smile and says :"You heard right miss."

Now, I'm not very fond of using my good looks to get bargains, but it does come in handy, especially if you are a broke runaway. And since this is definitely much more expensive than my rent...

I start leaning on the counter with my bust on full display. "Could you repeat that mister shop keeper?" I say as I flip my blond hair seductively over my shoulder, winking a chocolate brown eye.

I angrily stomp of down the road. My good looks are worth nothing? "Business is not good" my ass. I'm so broke I can't even afford free water at this point. Aunt Aquarius is going to enjoy this.

"Is that the famous Salamander down the road?" I hear a faint voice. Salamander? The famous Volcano Specialist Salamander? My feet start moving in the direction of the voices and distant cheers. My heart start beating faster as I near him. I spot him between crowds of females, as expected. He is quite good looking. I start moving closer to him subconsciously. What the hell is happening, I have no control over my body. This is really hard to ignore. As I walk closer, I see something pink approaching the crowd. He steps right in the middle of the crowd, looks up at Salamander hopefully and then I see the sudden disappointment and confusion on his face. He furrows his pink eyebrows together. "Who the hell are you?"...

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Who the hell are you?"

I can't believe I thought I would actually find my dad, Igneel, in a place like this.

" Can't you see boy?, I'm Salamander, the Volcanic specialist."

I snort. " Yeah, right. Later loser." Then I start walking away. The crowd of angry ladies start throwing abuse at me as I ignore them.

_What the heck kind of idiot imposter is that? If you're going to impersonate me, at least dye your hair jackass. _

"Um, excuse me." I turn around to find a pretty young lady staring at the ground and then up to me. Her beautiful brown eyes stare at me, sparkling.

"Can I help you?" I ask her with a bright smile.

"Yes. Um, thanks for getting me out of my daze back there. I don't know what the hell got into me. Can I stick you for lunch as a thank you?" She starts staring at the ground again. Man she's confusingly cute. And I'm not one to easily turn down food so...

"Sure, why not?"

She started looking me directly in my eyes with a beautiful smile. She seems less shy.

_**Narrator**_

"So you're telling me that, that guy was actually an imposter?" Lucy asked Natsu with disbelieve in her voice.

They were sitting in a small restaurant. It had a very homely feel to it. While Natsu was ordering every item off the menu since Lucy was paying, she just drank a cup of tea. They looked kind of like a couple if you didn't take the time to actually look at them.

"Yes, Luigi. How many times do you want me to tell you?" Natsu looked at Lucy quizzically while feeding Happy small pieces of fish. If he was going to discuss this with her, he at least expected her to believe him. Lucy started looking at Natsu rather too suspiciously for his taste.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how you knew." Lucy answered while taking a sip of her tea.

"Well that's because I'm Salamander" Natsu said nonchalantly.

At this Lucy, as eloquently as she thought it was, spat out her tea just missing Natsu's face. "What!?"

Natsu only looked at her with a giant, dazzling smile, which definitely made her heart skip a beat.

Natsu reached out his hand to her. "Hello, My name is Natsu Dragneel, Also known as Salamander."

Lucy reluctantly shook his hand a little bashful that she was having lunch with a famous person without realising it. "Lucy Heartfillia, first year student at Fairy Tail University." She smiled at him. Silently drawing her hand back and drinking her tea in silence while Natsu was munching away.

"Well, are you on your way to FTU right now?" Natsu asked Lucy between bites.

"Well yes, I haven't registered yet as I first wanted to get everything I needed. Which reminds me..." Lucy's voice trailed off as she started searching through her small pink back-pack. She took out a small paper, presumably a list, and scratched of the last item on it.

"If you'd like, you can come along with me, I'm on my way there anyway."

"If it wouldn't be a bother." Lucy said smiling warmly with a faint pink on her cheeks, the exact same colour as Natsu's salmon hair.

"Well then, let's get going" Natsu said while getting his belongings.

At this, Lucy waved to their waitress for the check and started collecting her things. She thanked the beautiful girl as the exited the cosy little restaurant and started walking to the train station.

Natsu let Happy out of his little carrier and he went to sit on Natsu's head, purring loudly. Lucy giggled at this cute picture.

They walked in comfortable silence, as if they had known each other all their lives. Occasionally chatting, but mostly silent. They reached the train station, and at this moment Lucy saw a faint look of horror on Natsu's face, but brushed it off.

When the train arrived on the platform, she was definitely sure that Natsu was horrified.

"Natsu, you aren't afraid of trains are you? Because if you are we can just rent a car."

Natsu shook his head. "No, that wouldn't help in the least Luigi, I have extreme motion sickness." He said. If Lucy's eyes didn't play tricks on her, she could have sworn that Natsu was turning green.

"First, it's Lucy, not Luigi." She said sounding quite annoyed" "Second, don't be so scared. I'll take care of you." she said smiling warmly at him. He smiled back weakly. "Okay." He agreed quietly.

They boarded the train quietly as Lucy handed Natsu a tablet. He eyed it, and then Lucy suspiciously.

"Take it, it'll help. She said, putting her hair into a messy bun and motioning for him to sit next to her rather than opposite her. Natsu reluctantly took the pill with a sip of water and sat next to Lucy with Happy on his lap. Lucy smiled at him and through all his confusion he smiled back.

The train started moving and at that very moment Natsu felt his lunch trying to make its way up his throat.

"Natsu, I need you to listen to me right now, okay?" Lucy looked him directly in the eyes quite seriously. He nodded his head, losing the ability to form words at that moment.

"Take deep breaths Natsu, in through your nose, out through your mouth, okay?"

Natsu obeyed.

He started feeling less nauseous, not completely fine, but just enough to register that he wasn't feeling as bad as he expected.

"Natsu, don't take this the wrong way, but it has been 10 minutes since you took the pill, so you need to lay down, if you want, you can rest your head on my lap." Lucy didn't look in his eyes after her comment and took Happy and placed him on the opposite seat.

Natsu blushed a little bit, but rested his head on Lucy's lap anyway.

_**Natsu's POV**_

_Wow, I hardly feel any motion sickness. _I thought to myself feeling a yawn coming up. Then, I felt Lucy's fingers snakes through my hair. I froze up not knowing how to handle this sensation. I tried to peek up at her and saw her reading a book. I can't register the title as my eyes start to feel heavy. I start to fall asleep with the sensation that is Lucy. She is the last thing I think about as I drift off.


End file.
